Almost a Gentleman
by JennySl
Summary: Jack Dawson is the son of a wealthy railroad tycoon, and Rose Bukater is going home to America with her older brother.  With their roles reversed can their love still exist or will they both go down with the ship?
1. A Gilded Cage

**A/N: Okay so this is one of those stories where Jack is the rich one, and Rose is poor. I really love these stories so I decided to write one. Reviews and constructive criticism receive virtual Hershey Bars! Flames make me sad and force me to release the virtual hounds (and steal from the Simpsons)**

Chapter 1: A gilded cage

Jack Dawson emerged from the car and stared up at the ship before him. It was plenty big, heck it was gigantic, and he knew it was bound to be luxurious inside but he couldn't see what made it so different, other than its size of course, from every other ship he'd been sailing on.

His fiancé`, Miss Veronica Kingsley, seemed to think differently. As he helped her out of the vehicle her deep blue eyes grew wide. She turned to him, nearly whacking him with her wide-brimmed hat, and exclaimed "Oh my goodness, Jack look at the size of it imagine how big the stateroom must be! This is amazing!"

Jack forced himself to smile down at her, "I'm glad you think so, shall we board?" Veronica nodded eagerly. She started to walk, "Let's wait for our parents shall we?" Jack suggested. She sighed and nodded with less enthusiasm. Mr.'s and Mrs.' Kinsley and Dawson stepped out and smiled at the young couple. Jack and Veronica led the way up the gang plank, Jack sighed inwardly knowing what the trip held, more vapid conversation, more time with Veronica, complimenting her emptily on her dresses, hair, jewels, et cettera. Never being allowed to be on his own for too long, never having anyone who truly knew, and cared about him.

…

"Rose get up! You can't sleep all day today!"

"What is it Dad?" Rose Butaker mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not Dad, now get up or we'll miss the ship!" Her brother Christopher (Chris) shouted back at her.

"What ship? What on earth are you talking about Chris?"

"You and me are going to set sail on the _Titanic_, we're going home Rose!"

"What? How-?"

"I'll explain while you get dressed come on!"

"Alright," She got up and began dressing as soon as Chris was in the next room. "I'm listening," she called through the door.

"Okay, well in essentiality I win two tickets to _Titanic _in a lucky hand at poker. See I didn't mug anyone,"

Rose laughed, "Ordinarily I'd tell you to stop gambling, we don't have anything to gamble anyway, but I suppose I shall let off the hook this once,"

"You're an angel Rose," She laughed again, she could practically her him roll his eyes.

"Hm, I wonder where I left my wings." She emerged, dressed and her few belongings packed. "How do I look?"

"Hideous, as always." He glanced at his pocket watch, a momento from their father. "Holy- Rose we've got to go, now!" He pulled Rose out the door, and all the way to the docks. Chris pulled his sister through the crowds. "Rose can you believe this? We're practically God damn royalty!"

"Tickets please?" The officer asked. "And have you been through the inspection?"

"Don't need to. We're Americans, both of us."

"Right go on then,"

"Thanks sir, c'mon Rosie!" Rose followed her brother onto the ship. "Our lives are gonna be totally different from now on Rosie!" Rose smiled, if only they'd known how true that was.


	2. Sketches

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 2, in which Rose and Jack meet! Woo! Remember, flames = virtual hounds, and possibly a very POed Cal. Reviews and constructive criticism get Hershey Bar's!**

Rose and Chris ran into their room laughing and breathless. Chris introduced himself to their roommates, "Hey, I'm Chris Boater and this is my sister-"

"Who is perfectly capable of introducing herself. Hello, I'm Rose." They shook hands. "C'mon Chris we need to get up on deck to see her pull off!" They set off again trying to find their way around the immense labyrinth of corridors before finally finding the deck.

"Goodbye!" Chris called "I'll miss you!"

"Who on Earth are you talking to Chris?"

"Europe!"

Rose laughed and began waving frantically. "Goodbye! I won't forget you!" She was giddy with disbelief, yesterday she and her brother had been in a dingy apartment, now they were on their way to New York, on the _R.M.S. Titanic,_ in third class but still.

Once the deck cleared Chris and Rose went back to their room to unpack what little they had. "You still got mom's necklace?" Chris asked his sister.

"No, I dropped it in the ocean. Of course I have it!" Rose smiled and pulled out a simple amethyst pendent on a thin silver chain.

"Just checking, no need to get all defensive!" Chris grinned at his sister. He knew she'd never let that necklace out of her sight. He just enjoyed taunting his little sister. He'd taken care of here since their parents died when he was 16 and Rose 12. He'd wanted to see the world but he couldn't leave little Rose alone. As a result, these 5 years later, Rose was better traveled than people twice her age. Now that they were going back to America, Chris wasn't sure what they were going to do. Rose did a little acting, and he would take whatever job he could. He knew that he and Rose would marry eventually, but for now he just wanted to enjoy life with his baby sister.

….

Jack had been on the ship a total of five minutes and he was already bored. At lunch he pretended to listen to gossip and talk of finances. Afterwards he excused himself for some alone time. They gave him questioning looks, especially Veronica, but they let him go. He didn't miss the comment his father made to Veronica "Don't worry dear, he'll snap out of it eventually," Snap out of what? Being fed up with all the superficial conversation? Wanting a small taste of freedom? Whatever. He took a quick detour to his cabin to fetch his pencils and sketchpad. He decided to try and sketch some of the steerage passengers. Their faces betrayed more of their pasts than the stiff first and second class passengers.

He chose a spot where he could see the steerage passengers, and where (hopefully) no one would notice him. Jack saw a good subject; she was sitting on a bench with a man a few years older than herself. It was obvious they weren't married; their posture was much too casual. More likely he was her brother or perhaps an old friend. They were laughing at something, or someone. He began to sketch them, trying to show their joy, their freedom. They had the life Jack had been longing for his entire adult life.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on the girl's hair, Veronica came up behind him. "Hello darling, what are you-" She spotted the book in Jack's hand. "Oh, God Jack not this again. Honestly when we were in Paris after the Louvre this was all you wanted to do. Couldn't you at least draw someone _with_ money who's posing for you?" She glanced at the drawing. "Although she does have a nice necklace, probably stolen."

Jack sighed heavily. Veronica had told him all of those things many times before. He'd argued but he didn't feel like fighting with her again. "It's just a hobby, by the way, is that the dinner horn?" Luckily for him it was.

"Oh my, it's later than I thought. All right then we should change. I'll see you tonight darling," She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned away.

….

Rose was gazing at the water rushing past the ship far below when a man walked up to her, no, to the railing. After all no man who traveled in first class would ever purposely walk up to a steerage passenger. It was dark but the lights from the ship shone enough for her to see him. He appeared to be around her brother's age. Maybe a little younger. Nevertheless she waved, "Hello,"

He glanced in her direction and, to Rose's astonishment, smiled a little, "Hi," Well, whoever he was she knew he wasn't completely stuck up. "Nice night, bit chilly though,"

Rose laughed clearly he'd never been very far North. Jack was confused and a little put out. Veronica had, of course, told everyone about his sketching and he'd suffered through a long night of jokes at his expense. He'd only come to speak with her because he was sure that she was one person who wouldn't laugh at him, yet now she was. "What's so funny?"

"Have you ever been to Vermont sir?"

This was a strange question. "No, why?"

"It's much colder there. It's also where I grew up." Rose grew quiet. Vermont was also where her parents died.

"So who are you traveling with?" He looked genuinely curious. "Your parents?" Jack could tell the girl was too young to be traveling alone. By first class standards anyway.

Rose's smile faded. "My parents are dead. I'm with my older brother, Chris."

"Oh, God I'm sorry Miss uh…"

"Butaker, but please call me Rose. And don't be sorry, you didn't know," She smiled kindly and somewhat sadly at him. This girl, Rose, smiled more in ten minutes than Veronica and his parents did all evening.

"I'm Jack Dawson," He extended his hand and after a moment's hesitation she shook. Neither of the two could deny the zap of electricity than ran through their arms.

It was at that moment that Veronica demonstrated her excellent talent for bad timing. "Jack darling, where have you-?" She noticed Rose "Oh, who is _this_?" Her nose wrinkled a little, as though Rose gave off a bad odor. Rose blushed, noticing the way this woman gripped Jack-er, _Mister Dawson's_, arm, and the way Jack stiffened as he heard her voice.

Rose attempted a curtsy and said, "I'm Rose Bukater miss. And I am speaking to-?" In her most dignified manner, which she usually reserved for imitating first-class women. Jack nearly laughed at Rose's attempt at a curtsy. Still, it was a noble effort.

"I'm Veronica Kingsley, ah now I recognize you! You were the steerage girl Jackie was drawing." Jackie? Rose nearly laughed aloud at the nick name. Jack however winced at the name. Jackie was a girl's name, and Jack loathed it when Veronica called him that.

Jack salvaged some of his dignity and turned to Rose saying "Perhaps I shall see you another time Miss Bukater,"

"Perhaps," Rose replied and gave her attempt at a curtsy again and walked away. As soon as she was sure they couldn't see her she broke into a sprint.


	3. Just Friends

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, in which Jack and Rose get to know each other better, and Jack recruits Molly to help disguise Rose from his family. Flames = PO'd Cal, Lovejoy, **_**and **_**virtual**__**hounds, mwahahaha! DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Jack, Rose, Molly, or any other characters used in the movie. However Veronica and Chris are mine! Mine I tell you!**

Chapter 3

"Rose, where the hell have you been? You missed a bunch of guys getting drunk and attempting to dance!" Chris exclaimed at his sister.

"Wow, I'm sorry I missed that!"

"You haven't answered my question."

Rose sighed and after a few more moments of arguing with her brother, told him what happened. Chris's lips were pressed into a thin line. "Chris…" Rose warned.

"Rose, this first class guy walks up to you starts up a conversation, then his snooty fiancé insults you and he doesn't defend you? That's just-"

"Chris it's not a big deal, she didn't insult me she called me a steerage passenger, which I am," Though she did make it sound like an insult, Rose thought, but she pushed the thought away.

"Whatever Rosie, you want to believe that then fine by me." Chris was the type of guy who normally had good control over his temper. However, when someone messed with his little sister he totally lost it. "Leave it to you to fall for a first class snob!" Chris snorted.

"Chris!" Rose shouted, "I have not _fallen _for Ja-Mister Dawson!" Rose liked him, but come on! She'd met him 20 minutes ago!

"Okay okay calm down! You'll wake half the ship! Okay, that last comment was uncalled for. Maybe the guy isn't a snob, and maybe you haven't fallen for him," _Yet. _"But I can tell you like him Rosie. I'm just warning you he's probably engaged to some girl who's parent's have twice the amount of money his do."

"Chris you may be right about the last part. But I don't like him in the way you're thinking of."

Chris held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you," Rose rolled her eyes at him and decided now would be a good time to hit the hay.

Meanwhile Jack was facing a swarm of angry parents and a hysterical Veronica. "How could you do such a thing, Jack? It's not proper for a man of your stature!" His mother exclaimed after hearing the story, from a sobbing Veronica.

"Do what, Mother? I only talked to the girl!"

"Liar! I saw you holding her hand! You drew her earlier too, am I to believe that's a coincidence?" Veronica questioned fiercely.

"First of all, we weren't holding hands. I was _shaking_ her hand after introducing myself. Secondly, I drew her because I was trying to capture the joy found in the simple life of-"

"I'm not interested in what you're trying to _capture_ unless you're taking up hunting!" His father exclaimed. "Talking to a steerage girl is bad enough; it's not good for your reputation. You need to stop this drawing habit and take up something more suitable for someone of your stature."

"Jack I don't want you speaking to that little rat again do you understand me?" His mother questioned. Instead of answering Jack stood up and walked into his stateroom. A few minutes later Veronica walked in.

"Jack?" She called nervously "I understand you must be angry with me for telling your parents. I feel so childish. I'm sorry; I should have kept it to myself."

"Don't worry about it. I understand why you would think what you did."

"Then you forgive me?"

"I do. Actually I have a big favor to ask you,"

"I suppose I owe you a favor don't I? What do you want?"

"I'd like to speak with Miss Butaker again," Veronica's sea blue eyes widened in shock and hurt. "I only want to talk to her. Please Veronica, all I ask is that you cover for me. Tell me parents I'm in the gym, or the pool, or something of that sort. Please? I swear, I'll just speak with her." Jack looked at her seriously.

"I- I suppose I could do that, but only because I owe you. You are the strangest man I know, Jack Dawson!"

Jack grinned at her. "Thank you Veronica, you're the sweetest."

She blushed. "Please don't make me regret this,"

The next morning after breakfast Jack put on an old worn suit and set out to find Rose. He hoped the suit would help him blend in, but unfortunately he still got some funny looks, still at least he hadn't worn his evening suit. He'd have gotten a lot more than funny looks. After searching 3 decks he found her on the 3rd class promenade deck, reading. Huh, he'd thought people in third class were illiterate. "Hello Miss Butaker." Rose's head snapped up. Her green eyes met his blue ones. Strangely, she burst out laughing. _Why is she always laughing at me? _"What?"  
"I'm… sorry! It's just… you look…that's not… how steerage men… dress,"

"You're laughing about how I'm dressed?"

Once she stopped laughing she nodded. "I think it's nice that you tried to blend in, though."

Jack rolled his eyes. "So do you wanna come take a walk?"

"Sure," she set the book down and followed him.

"Have you finished questioning me yet?" Rose grumbled. For the past 20 minutes Jack had asked her every question imaginable. "Do I get to ask some?"

He shrugged. "Sure,"

"Well, for starters who was the woman you were with last night?"

Jack winced inwardly. "My fiancé,"

"Oh," Chris had been right about one thing after all. That shouldn't bother her. "When's the wedding?"

"June,"

"Are you exited?" He shrugged.

"Do you love her?" Why did she dread the answer?

"What?"

Rose grinned. He didn't want to answer. "It's simple question,"

"It's a very rude question. "

"Well give me an answer,"

"No, next question,"

Rose sighed, "Fine what's this book you've been carrying around?"

"Uhm..." She snatched the book away before he could do anything. She ran over to the chairs so she could sit and look at it. God, she was fast.

"Ohhh, these are marvelous Mister Dawson!"

"Call me Jack, wait you like them?"

"Of course, these are the best I've ever seen!" This wasn't saying much; although she'd traveled a lot Rose hadn't seen a lot of art. Still, she knew they were good. She flipped through the book in amazement. When she reached the last one in the book she looked at him in astonishment. "Jack, that's me isn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh my, and there's Chris! It looks exactly like him! Oh, now I understand what that girl was talking about!"

"What-, oh you mean Veronica. Yeah, by the way, where'd you get that necklace?"

Rose blushed and bowed her head. "It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when they were courting."

"It's very nice,"

Rose looked at him "Thank you, but I'm sure it's not much compared to the jewels Veronica has."

"Hers are a little bit showy for my taste. Your necklace is nice and simple,"

"Thank you again, did you show these to anyone else?"

"Technically I didn't show these to you, you ripped them out of my hand,"

"Ah, that's a no then, why not?"

"Well, my father thinks drawing is for poor men and poor men only, and everyone else seems to agree," Jack knew his father was a powerful man, but did that mean _everyone_ had to agree with him?

"Even Veronica?" Jack nodded. "That's ridiculous; if you have a talent you should use it!"

"Wish someone would explain that to my father,"

"I may have to go up there and tell him myself!"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't tell him off, as for going up there…" Jack smiled mischievously.

"Jack? You do realize whom you're speaking to right? I was kidding!" Rose shook her head, "My wardrobe doesn't exactly blend in, and I highly doubt they'd let me stay up there."

"I know someone who may help you out on that point." Jack grinned and stood up. "Stay right there, I'll be back in just a few moments." He ran off.

"Jack! Wait-ugh!" Rose disliked being told what to do; still she still had his sketch book, so she might as well flip through it while she waited.

….

"Hello Molly!" Jack called to Mrs. Brown.

"Hey there Jack! Don'tchu look cheerful?"

"I need to ask a big favor of you,"

"Alright shoot,"

"There's this steerage girl-,"

Molly let out a hoot. "I never thought you were the type, Jack!"

"We're just friends, Molly,"

"Yeah, have I heard one before, anyway what's she need?"

"I need you to help her dress for dinner. Have anything that might fit her?"

"I got some things for my daughter-in-law while I was in France, they might fit her."

"Thanks Molly, I owe you one. I'll go get her for you, alright?"

"Sure thing, see you at dinner,"

Jack ran off to find Rose. Luckily she was still where he'd left her. She was flipping through his book again. Should that bother him? "Okay, I've made plans to help you blend in, you ready?"

"Wait, what?"

"You're coming to dinner in first class tonight." Rose took a moment to remember how to close her gaping mouth.

"Dinner? In first class?" Rose nearly fainted. "Are you insane?" she spluttered.

"Perhaps, but you're coming. Ready?"

"I should probably tell Chris where I'll be."

"Okay then, go tell him and meet me here okay?"

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"No, now hurry up!"

"You are so annoying!" she shouted at him, but hurried away anyway. "Chris! You're never going to believe where I'm going tonight." She shouted after tracking him down.

"Do I want to know?" Chris teased.

"I've been invited to dinner in first class! And Jack said he got someone to help me blend in and everything!"

Like his sister Chris needed a moment to work his mouth. "That Dawson guy invited you to_ dinner_?"

"Chris please, don't worry I'll be fine."

"Well it's a once in a lifetime chance. But if he tries anything I'll go give him a piece of my mind!"

"CHRIS!" Rose screeched.

"God, don't do that to the people in first class they'll all go deaf!"

"I'm leaving now!"

"Good riddance!" he said smiling slyly.

Rose managed to find Jack again. "Now I'm ready," Jack led her up to where he'd left Molly.

"Molly this is Rose, Rose this is Molly Brown,"

"Good to meet'cha Rose. Ready?"

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Brown. Yes I'm ready."

"Great, Jack why don't you go meet up with your parents and I'll get Rose ready."

"Sounds good Molly. See you at dinner Rose."

During the next two hours Rose was stuffed into corset, a gown, her hair pinned up into an elaborate updo, and her face covered in so much powder it was hard not to sneeze. Molly had picked out a purple dress and shoes that matched Rose's pendent, which she insisted on wearing. When Rose looked in the mirror she didn't recognize herself. Her skin was porcelain white. Her fiery curls pinned up elegantly, and the deep purple contrasted nicely with her green eyes. Rose could barely breath with the corset but she gasped at her appearance. "You look pretty, can't wait to see Jack's face." She blushed. "There now you got a little color in you. C'mon now time to go,"

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Next chapter the dinner party and the "real party" please R & R!**


End file.
